El medallón de Béziers
by Brenna Malfoy
Summary: Hermione y Draco tendrán que trabajar mano a mano para resolver el enigma que envuelve a dicho medallón."La táctica consiste en saber qué hacer cuando hay algo que hacer.La estrategia, en saber qué hacer cuando no hay nada que hacer, Granger"
1. Un nuevo mundo

**1-Un nuevo mundo**

El camino de la costa describía largas curvas por encima del mar y cada recodo mostraba un paisaje impresionante de la rompiente. Pequeños brotes y líquenes se derramaban por las laderas de pura piedra empapadas por las salpicaduras de agua salada. Las plantas florecían en dorados y fucsias intensos y sus hojas como lancetas formaban patrones de encaje al descender la roca incrustada de sal. El mar bullía en un verde metálico…Sin embargo, la maraña de pensamientos que atestaban el cerebro de cierta castaña le impedía disfrutar del paisaje. Cómo iba a echar de menos Italia, su hogar en los últimos cuatro años.

Para no hacer más dolorosa la partida decidió dejar de mirar por la ventanilla, aunque mirar al señor que roncaba a su lado, tampoco era una opción demasiado atractiva asi que optó por cerrar los ojos y pensar que haría al llegar a Inglaterra. Cuatro años sin ver a sus amigos, sin verle a él. Si, él había sido una de las razones por las que había decidido irse, huir como una auténtica cobarde, dejándolo todo y a todos. A veces, aún se recriminaba su falta de agallas para afrontar la situación pero después de su última conversación, decidía que había hecho lo correcto; Ron Weasley se había comportado como un perfecto imbécil.

**Flahs Back**

-Herms ¡casémonos!¿A qué estamos esperando?- le preguntaba incesantemente ,con cierto tono de súplica.

-Ron, lo hemos hablado ya cientos de veces-respondía ella cansinamente-no sé cómo no te cansas de hacer la misma pregunta, porque por lo que a mí respecta me cansó de darte la misma respuesta.

-¡Pero si nos queremos!-exclamaba él sin poder entender que era lo que impedía a su novia dar el siguiente paso-Llevamos dos años juntos y todo va bien…-suspiraba derrotado dejándose caer en el sillón de su entonces apartamento en común.

-Te lo he explicado mil veces Ron-contestó mirándole seriamente a los ojos, aunque sin prolongar demasiado el contacto pues aquellos ojos azules la desarmaban-Somos muy jóvenes apenas hace dos años que salimos de Hogwarts además los dos estamos enfrascados en nuestros respectivos procesos de aprendizaje para poder desarrollar nuestros empleos con la mayor eficacia posible…

-¿Es por eso?-inquirió el pelirrojo ofendido- Herms,¿ hasta cuándo vas a seguir dando más importancia a los libros que a mí?¡Por Dios Herms llevas toda, repito toda la vida estudiando! Y no me vengas con la gilipollez de la edad pues mi hermana y Harry se casaron en cuanto ella ¡abandonó Hogwarts!

-Pero es diferente Ron, ellos también se declararon su amor mucho antes que nosotros-contestó ella recalcando la palabra "antes" pues sabía que a Ron eso le dolía enormemente pues no dejaba de reprocharse el tener que haber estado en peligro de muerte para decidirse a besarla.

-Igual es que ellos DOS sí se quieren y nosotros no…

-¡¡Eso es lo que piensas!!-grito ella levantándose bruscamente del sofá-¡Por fin hablas claro Ron Weasley! ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas? ¿Qué yo no te quiero?-preguntó la castaña fuera de sí.

-Pues francamente sí que lo pienso, sino no entiendo ¡porqué no nos casamos!- exclamo frustrado ya que hacía mucho tiempo que esos pensamientos le atormentaban.-Es lo que hacen todas las parejas que se quieren, sino mira a Harry y…

-¿¡Quieres dejar de meter a Harry y a Ginny en todo esto!?-le interrumpió Hermione perdiendo por completo los pocos estribos que le quedaban-¿Si Harry se tira por un puente tu también te tiras o qué?¡Quieres dejar de ser Harry Potter dos!!Me aburres Ron,siempre Harry esto Harry lo otro…yo quiero a Harry tanto como tú pero vas a hacer que lo odie como lo sigas metiendo en!TODAS las discusiones de pareja que tenemos!

-¿¡Qué mierdas has querido decir con Harry Potter dos!!-exclamó el pelirrojo con la cara tan colorado como sus propios cabellos, señal inequívoca de que había perdido por completo los papeles-¿A lo mejor deberías haberte enamorado de Harry,no? ¡¡La esposa del niño que sobrevivió!! ¿Te suena mejor que la esposa del pobretón Weasley,cierto?A veces pienso que estás conmigo porque no puedes estar con¡ él! ¡Intentó de señora Potter fracasado!...

Pero un sonoro bofetón interrumpió el discurso del pelirrojo que automáticamente se llevo la mano al moflete afectado por el golpe. Le dolía, pero aún más daño hacía la mirada de Hermione.

-Vete ahora mismo de aquí-ordeno la castaña sin ni si quiera mirarle a la cara-no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Lo último que Hermione oyó fue un sonoro portazo porque después sus oídos se taponaron a causa de las lágrimas.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"Atención pasajeros pónganse los cinturones de seguridad nos disponemos a aterrizar, gracias."

La voz de la azafata sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a abrocharse el cinturón tal y como la azafata estaba indicando. Tras ponerse en "posición de aterrizaje" se frotó los ojos para despejarse, pero al notarlos húmedos se maldijo !no podía seguir doliéndole recordar a Ron, no podía! Ella había sido la que le había expulsado de su vida, ella había sido quien había aceptado la oferta para irse a acabar sus estudios a Italia y la que había decidido volver para afrontar su pasado de una buena vez, aunque el hecho de estar invitado a la boda de Luna Lovegood y de Theodore Nott también había influido.

Cuando bajó del avión, supo lo que más iba a echar de menos de su querida Italia; el sol. Miró a las nubes del cielo con fastidio y se apresuró a entrar en la terminal. Tras recoger las maletas, miro a sus alrededores con la estúpida idea de que alguien, alguno de sus amigos hubiera ido a recogerla _"No seas estúpida Hermione, todos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que venir a buscar a la hija pródiga",_ y sin más tomo sus cosas para buscar un callejón donde poder aparecerse en su nuevo apartamento .

Tras pelearse por no morir aplastada por sus maletas mientras subía las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su apartamento…

¡¡SORPRESA!!-gritaron varias voces al unisonó, haciendo a la castaña volver a cerrar la puerta del susto mientras se caía sobre sus maletas _"de puta madre Hermione"_. Mientras trataba de levantarse la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver un cabello rojo como el fuego que le miraba con expresión burlona mientras trataba de contener la risa.

-¿Acaso ya no reconoces a tus viejos amigos?-pregunto Ginny Wealey al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano a su amiga.-Te hemos echado mucho de menos Herms-Concluyó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y yo a vosotros-dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga ¡Dios cuanto la extrañaba!

-Pasemos adentro hemos montado una mini-fiesta para ti-explico la pelirroja mientras ayudaba a Herms con las maletas-¡Por Merlin que llevas aquí adentro! Sólo espero que haya algún regalo para mí-añadió guiñándole un ojo. Ginny era una de las pocas personas con las que había mantenido una buena relación a pesar de la distancia, junto con Harry y Luna.

-Miren nada más quién regreso a su antiguo hogar, ¡Nuestra ratita de biblioteca favorita favorita!-exclamó cierto moreno haciendo aspavientos con los brazos-¡Bienvenida Herms!

-Harry, yo también te extrañe, pero si me matas ahora no me harás ningún favor-dijo Hermione en un murmullo pues apenas podía respirar debido al enorme abrazo-estrujón que le estaba dando su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Herms-se disculpo.

-No pasa nada Harry, eso me demuestra las ganas de verme que tenías-respondió mientras se frotaba suavemente el cuello un poquito enrojecido debido al fervor de su amigo-¡Y miran nada más quienes están aquí!¿Cómo están los futuros esposos?

-Yo tranquila, pero él nervioso perdido-contesto Luna haciendo alarde de esa honestidad que le era tan característica, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su prometido-Menos mal que has venido, aunque te has hecho de rogar ¿eh?-apostillo con una enorme sonrisa abrazando a su amiga.

-Seguro que algún italiano la ha entretenido más de la cuenta-concluyó Theodore dándole un sonoro beso en la frente-Luna estaba histérica pensando que se iba a quedar sin una dama de honor.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del ex –Slytherin quien se había integrado a la perfección en el grupo desde que comenzó su relación con Luna hacia ahora cinco años. La noche transcurrió tranquila con numerosos brindis en honor a Hermione mientras está contaba anécdotas de su vida en Italia. A eso de las dos de la mañana decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse para que Hermione pudiera deshacer sus maletas asi, además la boda era en dos días y mañana aún tenían que ultimar detalles.

-Mañana quedamos a las doce del mediodía, te pruebas tu vestido de dama de honor y comemos juntas ¿ vale?-propuso Luna mirando a la castaña-La verdad es que igual te esta grande-añadió mirándola de arriba abajo-pensé que engordarías más a base de pizzas y pastas varias.

-No tienes remedio-dijo Hermione moviendo a la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía.-Alli estaré.

Después de despedirse agradeciéndoles la gran e inesperada bienvenida que le habían recibido, sólo quedaron en su apartamento Ginny y Harry.

-¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar en el ministerio?-le preguntó Harry mientras tiraba a la basura los restos de la cena.

-Me incorporare la semana-respondió dejándose caer en su nuevo sofá-Kingsley me ha dado unos días para adaptarme y todo eso, aunque estoy impaciento por empezar a trabajar, además el departamento de misterios de Inglaterra es uno de los mejores del mundo por no decir el mejor.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian…-se dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para Hermione.-Voy a llevar a tu habitación las maletas para ahorrarte unas cuantas contracturas en la espalda.

-Gracias Hércules Potter-contesto la castaña poniendo voz de damisela en apuros, lo que provocó la risa del moreno que abandonó la estancia.

Hermione se levantó del sofá a duras penas…desde luego las horas de vuelo empezaban a hacer mella y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Ginny.

-Esto ya está limpio…-afrimó la pelirroja con cara de satisfacción al ver lo limpia que le había quedado la cocina _"Bendita magia"_.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Gin?

-Claro, dispara.

-Cómo…cómo esta…él…

-Deduzco que por él te refieres a mi hermano-aseguró Ginny con cierto deje de tristeza en la voz. A ella le había afectado mucho la ruptura de la pareja.-Pues el día que…se acabó lo vuestro-continuo con dificultad- hizo las maletas y se fue a Francia a terminar sus prácticas como auror y regresó a casa hará ahora un año.

-¿Irá a la boda de Luna y Theo no?-agregó la castaña inocentemente mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

Ginny asintió lentamente con la cabeza sabiendo que el momento del reencuentro iba a ser muy tenso.

-¿Nos vamos ya preciosa?-pregunto Harry asomándose por la puerta.

-Si claro, Herms debe descansar y además mañana nos toca un día ajetreado de ensayos, vestidos y charlas-explico Ginny guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-Gracias por todo chicos-agradeció la castaña dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-¡Hasta mañana Herms!-exclamo la pelirroja antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

_"Como los echaba de menos "_pensaba Hermione mientras se adentraba en el baño dispuesta a ducharse. Salió del baño con las pilas recargadas, al menos con suficiente energía para deshacer las maletas asi que decidió abrir las ventanas para que su habitación se inundara con la noche londinense que parecía darle la bienvenida con un cielo lleno de estrellas y una luna preciosa. _"Después de todo el tiempo es clemente "_pensó mientras con suaves movimientos de varita la ropa salía disparada de sus valijas para ir depositándose de forma ordenada sobre los diferentes armarios y cajones de la estancia. En diez minutos todo estaba en su lugar…o casi todo. Tomo una foto que se hallaba en su bolso de mano y la saco con sumo cuidado mirándola con añoranza y tristeza. En aquella foto tres chicos sonrientes le devolvían la mirada mientras sonreían. En ella salían ella, Harry y Ron. Al pensar en este último una triste mueca más o menos parecida una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara mientras una diminuta lágrima traviesa surcaba su rostro. _"Podíamos haber sido felices"_ se dijo mientras colocaba la foto en un marco sobre su mesilla. Se dirigió a los ventanales con la intención de cerrarlos, pero permaneció allí, mirando las estrellas suspendidas sobre los edificios. Desde donde estaba, parecían tan remotas y frías como piedras pegadas a un trapo color azul marino, y sintió su propia lejanía, la gran distancia que la separaba de la gente y las cosas que conocía. Como se había deslizado, sin sentirlo, en otro mundo. Finalmente, decidió dejar las ventanas abiertas y se deslizó entre las sábanas húmedas quedando dormida al instante.

**:**

-¡¡Esto es una jodida podrida asquerosa y putrefacta mierda!!

-¿Quieres relajarte? Por muchos improperios que lances las cosas no van a cambiar…yo si fuera tú probaría con otras medidas.-dijo un moreno con cierta sorna en la voz.

-Vete a la mierda Blaise, esta es mi casa y maldeciré las veces que me dé la gana.-concluyo un rubio golpeando la mesa de su escritorio tan fuerte que le causo un boquete.

-No seas idiota Malfoy, no es necesario que te desgracies la mano-bufó Blaise-si quieres encontrar esposa necesitarás las dos pezuñitas sanas y salvas.

Malfoy deseo en ese momento estrangular a su amigo, pero sabía que le hablaba así para intentar tranquilizarle… ¡Dios! no se podía creer que su padre le siguiera jodiendo la vida aún después de muerto. Esa mañana mientras se desperezaba en una cama que le era ajena con una chica de la que apenas recordaba su nombre, recibió una llamada de su abogado diciendo que se reuniera inmediatamente con él en su despacho. _"Maldito gilipollas, yo que esperaba echar el de despedida"_ pensaba mientras se arreglaba a desgana pensó en qué narices podía ser tan importante. Dejó el apartamento de "la rubia explosiva de tetas grandes" si, si la llamaba asi seguro que la recordaría y se monto en su flamante mercedes_" ¿Para qué vas a desaparecerte si puedes fardar en un cochazo?"_en dirección al despacho del abogaducho.

-Señor Malfoy, siento comunicarle la existencia de una clausula que hasta ahora había pasado inadvertida para nosotros-tomó aire y continuo-al parecer su padre se había encargado de atar todos los cabos sueltos que a su vida corresponden….

-¿Quiere ir al grano Fletcher? No tengo toda la vida…-le interrumpió Malfoy sin miramientos. No sabía como aquel hombre tan enorme de un metro noventa y tres y, bueno, decir que estaba gordo sólo habría sido cortesía. Era una desmesurada montaña de carne, de ojos hundidos y carrillos salientes que le daban aspecto de San Bernardo. Vestía un extravagante esmoquin a cuadros rojos, verdes y negros que dentro de lo posible, le hacía parece aún más corpulento, pero a fin de cuentas era el mejor abogado del mundo mágico.

-Bueno en el testamento de su padre usted es el único heredero como ya sabes, no me interrumpa señor Malfoy-pidió Fletcher haciendo un movimiento con la mano-pero la clausula que antes mencione dice lo siguiente:"Si el señor Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, no ha contraído matrimonio antes de su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños será desposeído de su herencia, y de todos los privilegios que ella conlleva"-finalizó el abogado.

-¡¿Draco!?-exclamo Blaise sobresaltando al rubio-Estoy empezando a ver humo por tus orejas…

Desde que el su amigo le había mandado la lechuza con una nota en la que aparecía escrita la palabra "Lucius" supo que algo muy malo había pasado. Nada bueno se podía esperar de aquel hombre. Así que al llegar a la mansión Malfoy y ver la cara descompuesta de su amigo adivino que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Tras contarle Draco su problema no puedo evitar admirar la astucia de Lucius pues le había dando a su hijo donde más le dolía…desde Hogwarts tanto Draco como él habían sido unos mujeriegos empedernidos, no les importaba en absoluto los sentimientos que podían tener aquellas mujeres que pasaban por su cama…la única condición que ponía Draco es que fueran de sangre limpia, cosa que él no compartía "para dar una vuelta cualquier escoba es buena". Al acabar el colegio Draco heredó toda la fortuna de sus padres, y se dedicó a disfrutar de ella, y eso incluía mujeres. Muchísimas mujeres asi como fiestas ostentosas, coches de lujo, ropa cara…la buena vida, vamos. Lucius sabía lo que le gustaba a su hijo, asi que si quería asegurarse de que el apellido Malfoy perdurase, tenía que obligar a Draco a contraer matrimonio por medio del dinero, otro punto débil de su hijo.

-¿Y si no te casas?-inquirió Blaise mientras se encendía un cigarro-En el ministerio no te pagan para mal…

-Sí, pero con mi sueldo del ministerio me sería imposible mantener este nivel de vida, y créeme amigo mío que no voy a renunciar a él…

-Pues entonces sólo tienes una opción-dijo Blaise soltando una bocanada de humo.

-Lo sé…-contestó el rubio más que desanimado. ¡Cómo odiaba no tener el control de la situación!

-De todas formas no todo está en tu contra-comentó sonriendo el moreno tras unos minutos de silencio-Tienes la boda de Nott para conocer mujeres…además como todas saben que ira el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra, así que seguro que irán con chapa y pintura hasta arriba.

-Quizás tengas razón…-afirmó Draco un poco más tranquilo-Aún así me queda casi un año hasta cumplir los veinticuatro…

-Si, pero no has contado qué es nada más ni menos Draco Malfoy el que se tiene que enamorar…-el rubio clavó sus orbes grises en su amigo entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decirle. A decir verdad la empresa de que él se enamorase la veía más que difícil, imposible.

-Nadie ha dicho que tenga que haber amor de por medio-agregó pensativo.

-Tú sabrás…-concluyo bostezando de manera que podía haberse comida la habitación entera.-Será que mejor que me vaya a dormir-añadió mientras se levantaba con dificultad encaminándose a la puerta-y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Nott nos necesita para infundirle ánimos….aun no me creo que se case.

A Draco se le iluminó la cara. Estaba realmente feliz por la boda de su amigo Theo.

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches-dijo sin levantarse del sillón-y…gracias por todo Blaise.

-De nada hermano.

Las velas del estudio de Draco se habían consumido. Bajo la agonizante luz del fuego, las esquinas de la larga estancia se encontraban en sombras. Draco consultó el reloj de oro de la repisa y comprobó que eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Se incorporó del sofá dispuesto a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo. Mañana sería otro día.

**Espero que le hay gustado el primer capítulo de mi fic. Aviso que este fic será bastante bastante largo, pues esta historia apareció hace mucho tiempo en mi cabecita y la he ido completando a través del tiempo.(Es un dramione ,pero va más allá de eso) Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Os pido que me mandéis reviews con opiniones de todo tipo, a poder ser constructiva, pues la historia más o menos está encaminada, pero aceptaré moldearla si las ideas son buenas.**

**Un saludo,**

**Brenna**


	2. Reencuentros

**2-Reencuentros**

-¡¡Estas preciosa Herms!!-exclamaron al unísono Luna y Ginny con los ojos brillándoles de la emoción.

-¿No es un poco…exagerado?-preguntó la castaña mientras se analizaba minuciosamente. Producía una profunda impresión con aquel vestido escotado, de encaje verde y dorado, que resaltaba su pecho y su delgada cintura. Los tacones dorados, con demasiado tacón para su gusto, habían sido escogidos por Gin que no para de repetir cómo realzaban sus torneadas piernas.

-¡Por favor no seas remilgada!-aseguró la pelirroja con ironía-vas a dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

-Pero es el día de Luna…-concluyó ella mientras intentaba estirarse el vestido pretendiendo en vano que este se hiciera más largo.

-Sí, es mi día pero estoy segura de que no conseguirás llamar la atención del novio-comentó Luna en un derroche de sinceridad mientras concretaba con la dependienta los últimos detalles de los vestidos.

Una hora después las tres amigas se dirigían a una cafetería, donde la rubia había reservado sitio para comer. Al llegar Hermione y Ginny se miraron sorprendidas; a la entrada del local había dos macetas de bronce con grandes palmeras, y una larga alfombra con volutas doradas y azules que se internaban en la cantina. Conforme se encaminaban a la entrada las en las mandíbulas de las dos chicas el peso de la gravedad se iba haciendo más y más evidente. En el suelo estaba todo cubierto de alfombrillas de paja, encima de las cuales había alfombras persas de colores vivos, con gruesos cojines de espejuelos bordados con diseños brillantes. Había grupos de palmeras en macetas separando las mesas, mezcladas con enormes ramos de plumas de pavo real y avestruz que temblaban en la luz suave. Aquí y allá, de los palos de la cafetería colgaban linternas de bronce con diseños de filigrana, que producían extraños patrones lumínicos sobre los cojines resplandecientes de espejos. Era como entrar en un caleidoscopio.

Se sentaron en una enorme pila de cojines siguiendo las indicaciones de Luna y depositaron las numerosas bolsas a un lado. Las dos Griffyndors seguían inspeccionando el local escrupulosamente y no se sorprendieron al comprobar que estaba frecuentado por gente muy parecida a su amiga, es decir rara.

-¿Cómo descubriste este sitio?-pregunto integrada Hermione que a su parecer le recordaba mucho a los asentamiento de los beduinos en el desierto.

-Venía aquí mucho con mi padre-explicó la Revenclaw con cierta añoranza-Este sitio te hace olvidar que estas en pleno Londres, por eso lo elegí como lugar donde celebrar el banquete de bodas.

-Me parece un sitio estupendo-coincidió Ginny con su amiga-¿Eres consciente que es tu última comida como soltera?

Durante las siguientes horas las tres amigas conversaron como hacía años que no lo hacían. No eran una mujer casada, otra a punto de serlo y la otra una mujer que acababa de llegar después de cuatro años de ausencia. Eran Hermione Granger,Luna Lovegood y Ginny Wealey, tres ex-alumnas de Howgarts, tres brujas que comenzaban una nueva etapa.

:

-¿Quieres relajarte de una vez Theo?

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo Draco, tú no te casas mañana…

-Si, pero dentro de unos meses estará igual o peor que tú-añadió Blaise al tiempo que era fulminado por unos ojos grises.

-Es cierto, ¿has decidido algo ya?-inquirió el moreno mientras tomaba un sorbo de su whisky de fuego-¿Algún prototipo de mujer en mente?

-A eso te puedo contestar yo, tiene que tener la inteligencia inversamente proporcional al tamaño de sus tetas-Blaise gesticulaba con sus manos a la altura de sus pecho describiendo formas ovaladas y circulares.

-Por lo menos a mi no me abandonaron por otro…-apostilló el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-No seas imbécil Draco, eso paso hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acordaba…-pero mentía. Sus dos amigos sabían lo mal que lo había pasado cuando Pansy lo dejo por un multimillonario francés hacia tres años.

-Bueno chicos porque no dejan sus gilipolleces a un lado y nos centramos en mi antes de que me dé un colapso nervioso-dijo Nott suavemente tratando de relajar el tenso ambiente que se había formado-Por cierto, ¿saben quién ha vuelto a Inglaterra?

-¡Hermione Granger!-exclamó ante la negativa de sus dos amigos.

-¿La san…sabelotodo Granger?-preguntó Draco intrigado-Vaya vaya… ¿y cómo está?

-¿Acaso te importa Malfoy?- bufó entre dientes Blaise-Aunque todo el mundo sabe que de todas la "impuras"-añadió el moreno bajando la voz para que Theo no lo oyera-esa era tu predilecta, en especial a la hora de insultar.

-Pues contestando a tu pregunta Draco-respondió mirando a Blaise con cara de poco amigos- Hermione está muy bien… en todos los sentido de la expresión he de añadir.

-Espera espera…has dicho Granger, no peor Hermione, en la misma frase que las palabras "está muy bien"…Aquí hay algo que no cuadra.-continuo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida en la cara-¿Desde cuándo te llevas también con la san…Granger? ¡No me mires así Theo es la costumbre!

-Pues deberías cambiar de hábitos…-dijo mirando al ojigris seriamente-La conocí, evidentemente, a través de mi relación con Luna, y la verdad es que me lleve una grata 

sorpresa Hermione, si he dicho H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e,-repitió ante la cara de asombro de sus amigos-es una mujer encantadora, y está mal que yo lo diga pero también es muy guapa.

-¿Estás seguro de que hablamos de la amiga de San Potter y Pobretón?-preguntó Draco con malicia con cierto deje de odio en su voz. Si algo tenía claro es que nunca, por mucho que su amigo se casase con Luna, a su parecer un poco estrafalaria, en el contrato de amistad no incluía querer a los amigos de ella, y menos hablando de ese estúpido trío.

-Cuando la vea en la boda te daré mi opinión, aunque probablemente no coincidirá con la tuya.

-Hombre si es verdad lo que dices, ya sabes que yo nunca le he hecho ascos a eso de la sangre…-agregó el moreno rascándose el mentón pensativo-si surge…

-Olvídalo Blaise, ha cambiado pero no lo suficiente para liarse con un Slytherin…-Theo soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Hace falta tener mucho estómago para liarse con-pensó unos segundos la palabras adecuadas-la rata de biblioteca.¿!Qué¡? No la he insultado, solo he dicho una gran verdad universal-apostillo ante el ceño fruncido que le dedicaba Nott.

-No tienes remedio…

:

Llamaron a la puerta. Hermione estaba sentada en el centro mismo de su apartamento con una mano apoyada en la cadera mientras leía absorta un libro. Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que había regresado a casa de su cita con las chicas y la verdad es que el tiempo pasaba volando pues la esfera luminosa del reloj que había junto al sofá marcaba las once y media. _"¿Quién será?". _

Alguien llamaba enérgicamente a la puerta. Pasó la hoja con la que finalizaba el capitulo quince y se levantó en dirección a la puerta. Mientras andaba por el pasillo se miró en uno de los espejos que cubrían las paredes, y comprobó que su desgreñada cabellera estaba bastante alborotada, pero pensó que cuando la gente llama a las casas a partir de cierta hora ya se esperan que sus inquilinos no se encuentren de punta en blanco. Se sacudió los pantalones de lona y la camisa suelta que llevaba y se dispuso a abrir de puerta.

Allí estaba. Ron Weasley con un puño colérico en alto y ataviado con una túnica negra hasta los pies que dejaba entrever un traje azul marino.

-Hola Herms.-saludó el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a una Hermione que se encontraba en estado de shock_."Porque tiemblo así cuando me llama Herms…mucha gente lo hace ¿¡por qué narices él!?"_

_-_¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto mirándole esta vez con cierta preocupación. Tuvo la tentación de acariciar esa mejilla que tanto había extrañado pero se contuvo.

-Si…digo no…no sé_…-"Estúpida estúpida ¡no pierdas tu capacidad de articular frases! Recuerda sujeto verbo y predicado"_-No, simplemente me ha sorprendido tu visita ¿deseas algo?-inquirió con la mayor indiferencia de la que era capaz.

-¿Puedo pasar? Sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo no te entretendré demasiado.-dijo un poco apesadumbrado_"¿A quién se le ocurrió esta brillante idea? ¡A sí! A mi hermana…la mataré un día de estos….La verdad es que Herms esta preciosa, más que antes si cabe…"_

-¿Vas a pasar o no?-Si pensaba que no se podía sentir más incomoda en el día de hoy que con aquel vestido de dama de honor se equivocaba _"Nunca digas nunca Hermione"_

-Si claro, digo si no molesto.-se apresuró a decir mientras se adentraba tímidamente en el apartamento de la castaña. _"Huele a ella…caramelo"_

-No que va solo estaba leyendo un libro-_"¡Viva mi trepidante y emocionante vida!"-_¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Nada, sólo quería ver como estabas…-dijo sentándose en el sofá junto a la chica-¿Todo bien por Italia?

-Si…si todo bien, muy diferente a todo esto-continuo con normalidad _"Imagina que estas en la sala común de Gryffindor, es uno de tus mejores amigos no pienses en él como tu ex novio"-_pero la verdad es que me adapte en seguida. ¿Y tú en Francia?

-También bien…mira Herms la verdad es que venía a verte-continuo el pelirrojo armándose de valor-te he echado muchísimo de menos y pensaba que...Hermione permanecía callada observando a Ron que cada vez se inclinaba más sobre ella como si de un accidente a cámara lenta se tratase_ "Hermione tu fuerte siempre ha sido pensar, piensa piensa maldita sea."_

-No creo que sea una buena idea Ron-masculló mientras ponía ambas manos sobre el torso del pelirrojo obligándole a retornar a su posición original alejándole lentamente-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, y la últimas vez que hablamos, por llamarlo de alguna manera, nos dijimos cosas muy duras…También sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero…

-Cálmate, no pasa nada.-la interrumpió con suavidad tomándole las manos-Sólo quería que supieras que no te he olvidado, y que espero que podamos darnos otra oportunida,ya sabes pero con tranquilidad-se apresuró a decir viendo la cara de sorpresa de la castaña.

-Ten entiendo Ron, yo tampoco te he olvidado pero…-añadió al ver la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Ron mientras ella pronunciaba esas palabras-creo que aún es muy pronto para plantearnos algo "nuevo". De todas formas me alegro de que hayas venido. Ahora me voy a quedar a vivir aquí, no tengo ninguna intención de moverme, asi que nos veremos a menudo y…

-…ya veremos a ver qué camino toman las cosas.-concluyó Ron.-Estoy de acuerdo Herms. ¡Buff será mejor que me vaya ya son casi la una de la madrugada y mañana tenemos boda!-exclamó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-Si, tienes razón..-dijo mirando el reloj de la mesilla que no hacía más que confirmar lo dicho por él-Ni Luna ni Theo nos perdonarían llegar tarde.-añadió sonriendo.

"_Parece que ha madurado bastante, por no decir que esta muy atractivo…y si…"_

-Buenas noches Herms-se despidió dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos mañana_."Se ha sonrojado _"pensó satisfecho.

-Adiós Ron.

Cuando cerró la puerta Hermione se sintió más confundida que nunca. Una parte de ella deseaba escuchar esas palabras de boca de Ron desde hacía mucho tiempo ( y eso lo confirmaba el hecho de que inconscientemente se acariciaba la zona del pómulo donde el pelirrojo había depositado su beso minutos antes) , pero por otro lado, le había costado tanto olvidarse de él o por lo menos sepultarlo, según las quimeras que había lanzado Ginny esa misma tarde _"me pregunto si ella tendrá algo que ver con esto"._

Se metió en la cama casi por inercia sin molestarse si quiera recoger el libro que yacía abandonado en mitad del salón. Se puso el pijama como una autómata y se metió en la cama. "_Duérmete, no pienses en Ron…pero se le veía tan cambiado…¡pero si casi mueras ahogada en lagrimas cuando lo dejasteis!...tú también tuviste tu parte de culpa, encanto…¡Duérmete!" _Cuando ya había dado tantas vueltas en la cama que a punto estuvo de ahorcarse con las sábanas decidió que no quería seguir pensando y su cerebro estaba de acuerdo con ella.

:

-Déjame un momento…eso es….esto por aquí…por allá-mascullaba una pelirroja con el ceño fruncido debido a la concentración-y lista ¡Antes estabas preciosa, Luna, pero ahora estas perfecta!

-Gracias Ginny…

La aludida sonrió a modo de respuesta y centro su atención en su otra amiga que parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez?

-No puedo…es que… ¿han visto la cantidad de gente que hay allá afuera?

-¡Por Dios Herms! ¡En mi boda había el triple de invitados que en esta y no estabas en este estado!-dijo la pelirroja observando a su amiga con cierta incredulidad…aunque una idea pareció brillar en su cabecita-¿No será por Ron?

-No, no es por Ron…"Bueno en parte si"…pero hay personas a las que no vea desde hace años y…me da cierta vergüenza-termino de decir haciendo aplomo de su valor de ex –Gryffindor.

Luna miraba a su amiga divertida. Entendía perfectamente a Hermione ya que aunque en su boda no había muchos invitados pues ella y Theo así lo habían preferido, los que allí se 

encontraban eran en su mayoría compañeros de Hogwarts a los que no había pasado desapercibida la inesperada partida de Hermione , y probablemente esta tendría que responder a varios interrogatorios en el día de hoy.

-No debes preocuparte la mayoría se alegraran de verte…

-¿La mayoría?...-entonces la castaña cayó en la cuenta de que por parte de Theo algún Slytherin tendría que estar invitado.

-Si verás…

Pero Luna fue interrumpida por Harry que apareció sin previo aviso en la sala mirándolas con cierto reproche.

-¿Están listas ya?-dijo inquisitivamente sin pasar por alto lo bellas que estaban las tres mujeres-Será mejor que se den prisa porque a Theo le está dando un ataque…

-Si amor ya vamos…

-Dense prisa…por cierto están preciosas-añadió mientras desaparecía por el marco de la puerta.

-Bien, ha llegado el momento-urgió Luna

Las dos amigas se ubicaron delante de la novia con sus respectivas cestas que contenían pétalos blancos que serian esparcidos por la alfombra carmesí que conducía al altar. La música comenzó a sonar invadiendo cada recodo que la iglesia haciendo que los invitados se coloran en pie para recibir a la novia.

-Todo saldrá bien-alcanzó a murmurar Ginny a sus amigas antes de que las puertas de la sala se abrieran ante ellas.

:

-Tranquilo Theo ya deben estar a punto de salir…-repetía Draco dándole golpecitos en el hombre a su amigo para infundirle ánimo.

-¿No entiendo por qué tardan tanto?-se exasperaba el moreno-Odio esperar…

-Son mujeres ya las conoces-añadió Blaise mientras inspeccionaba la capilla con sumo interés-Hablando de mujeres…aquí las hay que están muy bien.

-¿Ni si quiera ahora puedes dejar de pensar con tu cerebro inferior?-inquirió con cierta burla el rubio-a mí me gusta usarlo tanto como a ti, pero hasta yo se que este no es el momento. ¡Nott para ya!

Su amigo no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro del altar, Draco pensó como siguiera asi acabaría haciendo una trinchera ante el pulpito.

-¡Potter!-llamó el rubio. Mientras el moreno de ojos verdes se acercaba no puedo evitar sentir que entre ellos siempre existiría esa rivalidad, que había permanecido inalterable a lo largo de 

los años, no obstante como buen Malfoy que era nunca olvidaría lo que hizo Potter por él en su último año en el colegio y sabia que le debía la vida aunque la idea no le agradaba ni lo mas mínimo.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Ves a mirar cómo va la novia y mételes prisa antes de que a Theo le de un infarto-ordenó de forma arrogante.

-¿Y por qué no puedes ir tú?-pregunto el moreno de forma desafiante.

-Porque como buen padrino que soy, mientras tú vas yo calmare al novio…además no me pongas tantas pegas, se que disfrutaras atravesando la capilla para lucirte ante los invitados-agregó con cierta malicia.

Harry se encaminó hacia la sala en la que se encontraban la novia con las madrinas maldiciendo por lo bajo al imbécil de Malfoy.

Draco contemplo partir al moreno con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios, pues él sabía que a Potter le habría encantado contestarle pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, y haciendo uso de su calidad de santo no iba a discutir, por eso se deleitaba tanto provocándole.

:

Hermione comenzó a caminar al compás de la música tal y como habían estado ensayando el día anterior. Respiraba pausadamente e intento localizar a Harry para que su mirada le transmitiera tranquilidad más le fue imposible localizarlo "_'¡Maldición!"_pensaba al mismo tiempo que oía los murmullos que iba generando a su paso dándole la sensación de que era el centro de todas la miradas…en especial de una.

:

Theo dio un respingo en cuanto la música llego a sus oídos e inmediatamente después fijo sus ojos marrones en la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Nunca imagino que una persona pudiese estar tan dolorosamente hermosa. Luna parecía un ángel con sus cabellos rubios adornados con gráciles bucles que le concedían un aspecto eterno, digno de cualquier divinidad. Portaba un vestido blanco hasta los pies sencillo, sin ningún arreglo a excepción de una cinta de seda con diminutas perlas que marcaba su diminuta cintura realzando su pecho. Pero lo que más le encanto a Theo fue la mirada que la Revenclaw le dedicaba. Esos ojos azules que irradiaban felicidad, paz y un inmenso amor… ¡Dios! podría sumergirse incluso ahogarse en esos ojos el resto de sus días.

:

"_¿Granger? No puede ser…." _pensaba Draco Malfoy mientras contemplaba o mejor dicho admiraba la belleza de la castaña que precedía a la novia. Era imposible que fuese ella. Él la recordaba con el cabello enmarañado, más bien pajoso, con unos dientes demasiado prominentes y… ¿y ese cuerpo? ¿de dónde narices había salido? Quizá se debía a que siempre la había visto con el uniforme de Hogwarts o cubierta hasta la cabeza con pilas interminables de libros…pero aún así no nada cuadraba. ¡Theo se había quedado corto describiéndosela! Él sabía evaluar la hermosura de las mujeres, de hecho había "evaluado" a muchas pero no tenia palabras para describirla. Acostumbrado a mujeres con bellezas arrolladoras, despampanantes la de Granger le parecía misteriosa, era armonía pura y dura. _"¡Deja de mirarla es Granger por el amor de Dios!"_ pero sus ojos parecían haberse rebelado contra su cerebro haciendo caso omiso a lo que este decía.

:

Levantó la vista hacía el altar y allí los vio. Unos ojos grises la examinaban exhaustivamente y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole toda la columna vertebral. Expandió su campo visual más allá de esos témpanos de hielo y descubrir a su dueño le helo la sangre.

-¡¡Malfoy!!

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Imagino que pensareís que la historia va un poco lenta, pero como en cualquier libro el principio el arranque es lo mas complicado.**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Un saludo,**

**Brenna**


	3. Béziers

**3-Béziers**

_Cuando el líquido ambarino se deslizo por la garganta de Hermione, una gota cayó por su barbilla pero inmediatamente fue desviada de su curso por una mano nívea. Malfoy sonrió y la limpio con un dedo volviendo a dejar el vaso en la bandeja. No la miraba, pero su cabeza estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder oír todo lo que decía._

_-Deberías aprender a beber antes de intentarlo Granger-dijo con sorna, cogiendo su vaso y llevándolo a sus labios-Por cierto, yo también me "alegro" de volver a verte._

_A Hermione se le congeló la sangre._

_-¿Y en qué te basas para afirmar que yo me alegro de verte?-bufó frunciendo el ceño._

_-"¡¡Malfoy!!"-exclamo emitiendo un gritito que emulaba la voz de Hermione. La aludida noto como el rubor comenzaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas.-Además no me has quitado el ojo de encima en ningún momento._

_-Me sorprendió el hecho de que no estés en Azkaban pudriéndote como el resto de amiguitos de tu papi.-mintió descaradamente-además, no te equivoques, no te estaba mirando, más bien te estaba vigilando para que no saques tu varita para lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Malfoy había perdido todo rastro de la sonrisa arrogante que hace unos segundo lucía en su rostro_ _dando paso a una mirada de incredulidad ¿Quién coño se creía Granger para hablarle asi a él?_

_-Muy bien estúpida sangre su…-pero antes de poder acabar el insulto se escuchó un estallido de címbalos y violines mientras los músicos regresaban trotando al escenario. Hermione pretendía aprovechar la distracción del momento para escabullirse lo antes posible de Malfoy, pues sabía de sobra que lo que le había dicho le había dolido…pero antes ¡MUERTA! que reconocer que observaba a Malfoy porque era digno de análisis._

_-Aún no he acabado contigo-sentenció con voz misteriosa agarrándola del antebrazo._

Cuando escuchó el primer ruido y abrió los ojos en la oscuridad sintió un dolor insoportable en las sienes asi que dio media vuelta para volverse a dormir.

_La mano de Malfoy era como un grillete de acero en su brazo. Se quedó junto a ella apretando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo._

_-Suéltame-murmuro entre dientes porque algunos de los invitados que estaban cerca les estaban mirando. ¡He dicho que me sueltes!_

_-¡Deja de llamar la atención!-susurró en su oído- Yo me he tragado tu asqueroso discursito de sabelotodo repulsiva, y ahora me vas a escuchar quieras o no. _

_Cuando Draco vio que ella seguía debatiéndose buscando ayuda con la mirada, le rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo mortal que hubiera podido parecer afectuoso._

Ciertamente parecía una película. Era el sueño más real que había tenido en toda su vida y aunque un dolor punzante en el estomago le solicitaba levantarse se negaba a dejar aplazada la historia, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber el final, así que cerró los ojos esperando quedarse dormida.

_-…-le decía en el oído, tan cerca que podía oler el aroma mezclado de menta y almendras de su aliento-asi que no hables de lo que no tienes ni puta idea o en su defecto de hechos en los que desconozcas las dos versiones._

_-¡Lo siento Malfoy me excedí!-dijo ella casi gritando porque la presión de su abrazo le lastimaba. En el escenario, los bailarines seguían girando con la música, que les bañaba en olas rítmicas.-Ahora suéltame, mis amigos deben estar preocupándose._

_-¿Lo dices por el Pobretón y San Potter?-preguntó levantando bruscamente la cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundo habló- Pottercito está más que entretenido con su esposa-Hermione echó un vistazo hacia el lugar donde Draco estaba dirigiendo su mirada y comprobó que esos dos estaban en una actitud más que cariñosa-y en cuanto a Pequitas…_

_-Deja de molestarla Huron-ordenó Ron mientras separaba violentamente el "abrazo" que los unía -Vamos Herms._

_-Nos vemos Granger-se despidió haciéndole una cortés inclinación de cabeza."¿Y ya está? Ningún insulto hacia Ron o hacia mi ¿nada?"_

_Hermione se volvió hacia Draco pero allí donde había estado un momento antes, la terminación de un vestido se balanceaba lentamente en el espacio._

Vale, definitivamente su cuerpo se negaba a continuar en esa posición por más tiempo asi que se levanto para dirigirse al baño con suma urgencia; unos sonoros retorcijones que no hacían presagiar nada bueno comenzaban a escucharse alto y claro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un estruendo inundó el valle alterando la paz que minutos antes allí habitaba. Los pájaros y demás animales que moraban los bosques colindantes huyeron despavoridos abriéndose paso entre la hojarasca y las ramas caídas de los arboles que crujían bajo sus patas.

En lo más alto de aquel valle, el castillo de Béziers se erigía como un descomunal saliente rocoso en la cima de la montaña. Hacía casi ocho siglos que la estructura parecida a una fortaleza no había sido tocada por el mundo exterior. Aunque unos cuantos pueblecitos salpicaban los alrededores, ninguno estaba demasiado cerca de aquel castillo; y a pesar de las vistas de los valles y los tupidos bosques, nadie había construido una casa en las cercanías.

Estaba formado por seis o siete capas de pared construidas una sobre otra. Con el correr de los siglos, a medida que las piedras originales se fueron desgastando, se instalaron otras nuevas provistas de contrafuertes; aún asi las cicatrices de las cruentas batallas que esos muros habían presenciado se agolpaban en forma de grietas como una herida en la que se coagula la sangre. El resultado fue una melancólica mezcolanza arquitectónica cuyo aspecto dio pábulo a los rumores sobre el lugar; nadie desde hacía ocho siglos habitaba aquel castillo o por lo menos nadie que fuera "humano". Aquel castillo era una de las estructuras más viejas de Francia que permanecía intacta y contenía un antiguo secreto ligado a una maldición que pronto se reavivaría.

-No tolero fallos-sentenció una voz que emanaba crueldad.-y bien ¿por dónde íbamos?-pregunto con fingida ignorancia mientras se deslizaba en un sillón de caoba verde que presidia la sala. El resto de sujetos que se encontraban en la estancia fueron sacudidos por un escalofrió mientras contemplaban el cadáver de su compañero que yacía en una esquina completamente desmembrado.

-Discutíamos la forma de hacernos con el medallón, mi señor-respondió una voz masculina. Ante el silencio de su señor el hombre prosiguió-según nuestras últimas investigaciones el medallón estará en Londres en unos días.

-Bien, preparadlo todo partiré a Inglaterra en dos semanas.-dijo complacido-Lleváoslo-añadió señalando la cabeza de su última víctima- y desapareced de mi vista.

Todos los presentes iban ataviados con túnicas negras que les cubrían la mitad del rostro haciendo imposible reconocer a los individuos en cuestión. Ninguno de ellos sabía realmente quién era quién salvo que su señor asi lo deseara; sólo él conocía la identidad de todos sus seguidores.

-¿De verdad queréis exponeros de esa forma milord?-pregunto una figura que salía de las sombras-Sabéis perfectamente que yo puedo encargarme de todo.

-No dudo de tu capacidad, Mireille, al contrario te tengo designada una tarea que sólo tú puedes desempeñar-explicó el hombre con ¿afecto? en la voz.-aún asi, hay cosas que debo hacer yo mismo para asegurarme su rotundo éxito.

-Como desees.-añadió la muchacha inclinando levemente la cabeza dejando ver unos mechones alborotados y pelirrojos.- ¿Vais a contarme entonces en que puedo ayudar a la causa?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ella que había soportado el dolor de la maldición cruciatus, de la ruptura con Ron…pero unos malditos whiskies de fuego la destruían por completo. _"Eres patética"_ se dijo asi misma mientras lavaba su cara con abundante agua fría. A continuación, decidió que algo sólido no le vendría nada mal a su organismo, asi que se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras comía unas tostadas con mantequilla y azúcar, las imágenes de su sueño se proyectaron en su cabeza. ¿De verdad sólo había sido un sueño? Intentó hacer memoria de la noche del día anterior, pero su cerebro parecía haber muerto ahogado en el alcohol. Con una frustración enorme unto la segunda tostada convencida de que si engullía algo más sus recuerdos se volverían más nítidos, pero cuando iba por la sexta se dio cuenta de que antes reventaría asi que paso al plan B; baño de sales con mucha espuma. Sí, eso siempre solía aclararle las ideas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando salió del baño se frotó con el albornoz, caminó descalzo por el pasillo hasta regresar a su habitación.

-Será mejor que te vayas. Es muy tarde-se limitó a decir sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Seguro que quieres que me vaya ya?-susurro una mujer con voz melosa-aún podemos pasárnoslo muy bien.

-Tengo asuntos que atender que no puedo demorar por más tiempo, asi que no te lo repetiré otra vez; márchate.

-Pero Draco…-suplico la mujer mientras rodeaba con sus manos el torso de él.

-Malfoy para ti-dijo de manera cortante quitándose de encima los brazos de las chica como si le quemaran-tienes diez minutos para desaparecer de mi vista.-y dicho esto salió de su habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. ¿A caso las mujeres no sabían que lo máximo que él podía proporcionarles era sexo? Sí, un sexo muy gratificante, pero sólo sexo al fin y al cabo. De todas formas estaba convencido de que las mujeres que terminaban en su cama o en su defecto de acercaban a él para acabar en ella, sabían que él era el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra asi como también conocían su fama de Casanova. ¿De qué se sorprendían entonces cuando él las echaba de su mansión? "_Malditas zorras"_ pensó. Mientras se vestía en su vestidor privado (si, tenía un macro-vestidor) seleccionando unos pantalones negros de seda y una camiseta en pico de ese mismo color, escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Sonrió. Le encantaba la soledad.

Cuando se halló completamente vestido y peinado, necesitaba quitarse toda la mierda de la noche anterior, se sirvió un vaso de coñac mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito frente al fuego. Sin previo aviso unos ojos color miel enmarcados bajo una larga cabellera castaña se fraguaron en su mente."_Granger" _murmuro con una media sonrisa en el rostro. La verdad es que una parte de ella seguía intacta; conservaba la maldita valentía que caracterizaba la casa Gryffindor asi como es mirada desafiante con la que parecía comerse el mundo (solía dedicársela con frecuencia cuando cruzaban hordas de insultos en Howgarts) y el maldito descaro de decir las cosas tal cual las pensaba y las sentía. Sin embargo algo había cambiado en esos seis años; sus ojos parecían emanar una inseguridad bastante impropia de ella sobretodo cundo tenía cerca a esa maldita comadreja pelirroja, y tampoco había pasado desapercibido el temblor que se había apoderado de ella cuando él la apresó entre sus brazos. Le había gustado esa sensación de poder. _"Granger, eres todo un misterio" _pensó. Desde que la vio en la capilla, un sentimiento de curiosidad indomable acerca de la chica lo había invadido. Quería conocer todo sobre Granger, sus habilidades, que aunque sabía que eran muchas necesitaba poder concretar más, lo que le gustaba lo que no, sus intereses…y sobre todo sus puntos débiles. Sí, necesitaba hacerle pagar la insolencia que había cometido con él, un Malfoy, horas atrás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- No le defraudare mi señor.

-Sé que no lo harás Mirelle- afirmó mirándola orgulloso. Sí, definitivamente ella era una de los mejores, por no decir la mejor de sus discípulos.-Según lo acordado partirás a Londres la próxima semana y yo me reuniré contigo una semana después. Debemos actuar con cautela pues el Ministerio de Magia, aunque se relajo desde la caída del Lord, sigue siendo muy enérgico.

-Entendido.-dijo haciendo una leve inflexión- Necesito saber algo más o puedo retirarme.

-Por ahora en suficiente.- sentenció mientras con el índice elevaba el rostro de Mireille obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Era a la única a la que se lo permitía-Cuídate.

Mireille mientras enfocaba sus ojos verdes sobre los negros de su señor, recordó lo que sintió la primera vez que los vio. Ella tenía dieciséis años y él fue el primer ser mágico con el que tuvo contacto pues nunca nadie le había enseñado magia y cuando conoció la existencia de las tres escuelas mágicas, Hogwarts Beauxbatons y Durmstrang nunca entendió como nunca había recibido una carta si se supone que todos los niños con poderes son inscritos desde su nacimiento ¿A caso nadie sabía nada de su existencia? . Esos ojos fueron los primeros que la comprendieron, que la ayudaron, que le trasmitieron todos sus conocimientos, que la miraron con cariño… sabía que era la única que no le tenía miedo, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, ella sentía un profundo respeto y admiración hacia el hombre que ahora le miraba pidiéndole que se cuidase.

-Lo haré mi señor.

Mientras Mireille se perdía por el marco del portón, él se quedo pensativo mientras con sus mortecinas manos acariciaba su rostro surcado de cicatrices.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione se pasó todo lo que restaba de domingo leyendo un libro acerca de la historia de Francia, un regalo de Krum por su veintitrés cumpleaños, ya que el intento por recordar algo de la noche anterior había sido un fracaso pensó que la mejor manera de no pensar era sumergirse en un libro. Ya aclararía la noche anterior con Ginny o Harry. Cuando dieron las diez de la noche un picoteo en la ventana le sobresalto pero al comprobar que era una lechuza plateada sonrió. Era del Ministerio. Hacía unas dos horas había escrito una carta al ministro para pedirle si había algún inconveniente en que se incorporase a su trabajo mañana mismo en lugar del miércoles como habían acordado previamente. Tome la carta que estaba anudada a la patita de la lechuza depositándole un knut en la bolsita que colgaba bajo su ala. Está ululó agradecida y desapareció en el cielo estrellado.

_Señorita Granger;_

_Me entusiasman sus deseos de unirse a nosotros con tanta premura, y sobra decir que puede empezar cuando desee. Su despacho ha sido acondicionado esta misma tarde así que no hay ningún impedimento en que mañana mismo se instale._

_Recuerde que su área de trabajo es la 476Q dentro del departamento de Misterios. Para cualquier duda que le surja póngase en contacto conmigo o con su ayudante._

_Atentamente,_

_Shacklebolt Kingsley, _

_Ministro de Magia._

Hermione sonrió complacida y se dirigió a cenar para irse a dormir enseguida, porque después de la noche tan intranquila que había tenido, quería estar descansada para empezar su trabajo con buen pie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh

-Joder Blaise con ese bostezo casi engulles todo mi despacho.

-Perdona Draco, pero aún arrastro el cansancio de la boda de Nott…en especial de la noche que fue bastante "movidita"-apostillo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Deduzco que lo pasaste bien ¿verdad?-inquirió levantando una ceja-aunque dudo que lo pasaras tan bien como yo.

-Creo que me lo pasé igual o mejor que tú aunque tu conversación con Granger en el baile se veía la mar de interesante ¿de qué hablaste con tu ratita de biblioteca?-pregunto mientras jugaba con su varita entre los dedos.

-No hablábamos de nada, solo le aclaraba ciertas cuestiones-dijo de manera cortante. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones.

-Sí no me quieres contar no lo hagas no importa-continuo el moreno-¿y ya buscaste a la afortunada futura señora Malfoy entre conversación y conversación?

-¡Joder Zabini cállate la boca que ya lo había olvidado!-mintió. Claro que no lo había olvidado sólo lo había sepultado.

-Bueno, cuando el señor se encuentre de mejor humor me llama y quizás podamos mantener una conversación civilizada.-dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Piérdete-le dedicó el rubio mientras el otro cerraba la puerta.

Desde luego que su padre era un hacha. ¿Cómo lo hacía para que nunca quedase ningún cabo suelto? Desde luego que si su objetivo había sido putear a su hijo desde la tumba lo había conseguido. Dentro de poco tendría que ponerse seriamente a buscar esposa, asunto que veía más que complicado, pues zorras caza fortunas había hasta debajo de las piedras, pero una esposa…Definitivamente iba a ser una cuestión la más de engorrosa. El sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pase-dijo mientras se incorporaba en su asiento.

-Verá señorita quiero presentarle al mejor inefable de Inglaterra aunque estoy segura de que ya lo conoce-el ministro tomó aire para terminar-su compañero, el señor Draco Malfoy.

-¡¡Malfoy!!

Ese gritito se estaba haciendo demasiado cotidiano para los oídos de Draco asi que no le sorprendió ver a Granger mirándole desde la puerta con la mandíbula desencajada.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? En este capítulo se empieza a entrever un poco la trama de este fic; por lo menos ya sabéis que es Béziers, y que hay algún malo que otro por allá (ya os dije que esto va más allá de un simple Dramione, aunque también habrá dosis altas de esto último). Si tenéis dudas, aunque lo he intentado escribir de la manera más clara posible, preguntar que yo os responderé ayudándoos en todo lo posible.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Un saludo,**

**Brenna**


End file.
